And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Puck admits something Rachel and in the process her true feelings come to the surface


**And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind**

**A/N: So I've been thinking about this idea for days and thought I'd put it to good use I hope you all like it. As always I don't own Glee or any of the characters wish I did because finchel needs to be killed permanently lol.**

"Noah what are you doing here. Do you have any idea how late it is" Rachel Berry asked sleepily as she watched the mow-hawked boy climb through her bedroom window.

Finally getting inside the young man shut the window gently and turned to the girl he secretly loves. "I can't do it anymore" he sighed sadly .Grabbing her hand lightly as She met him half way. He gazed deep into her eyes "Rachel" he began" The small diva let out a nervous breath "yes Noah"

"I Love you" the boy confessed. He was supposed to be a badass but here he was standing holding the most beautiful women he'd ever known's hand confessing his feelings. He was honestly shit fucking scared.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Puck pressed his fingers of his free hand to her lips silencing her. "Ssh baby let me say this. If I don't get this of my chest now I never will" he told her gently.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't do anything without wishing you were with me and not Finn. When you're around I feel like everything's gonna be ok cause when I'm with you I don't feel like a screw up. I'm just Noah. I'm telling you this now cause I think getting back with Finn's the biggest mistake you've ever made. Baby he's gonna hold you back".

Rachel tilted her head as Puck reached out and cupped her cheek softly.

"Baby I'm completely in love with you. I fall for you more and more every day. I wanna be there when your dreams come true. Be the guy who holds you, kisses you when you win your first tony. I wanna be the man who holds your hand and supports you when things get tough. When you feel like you're not strong enough I'd lend you my shoulder to lean on. Rachel Finn's never gonna be that guy we both know that. He's gonna do what he always does. Try keeping you here in Llima and we both know you're destined for New York. For Broadway" The self proclaimed bad ass confessed like his life depended on it.

Silent tears cascaded down the future Broadway stars cheeks as The Jewish boy studied her face. Reaching up with her free hand she stroked his cheek with her knuckles. "Noah" She breathed out while pulling his lips down onto hers in a passionate heated kissed. Her hands ran up his chest and met around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. Deeping the kiss Puck ran his fingers through her dark locks tugging them gently. He was shocked when Rachel backed them down onto her bed and rapped her legs around his as their tongues battled for dominance. "I love you. I love you so fucking much baby" He whispered as he traced kisses down her neck then back up to her lips.

Something inside Rachel woke up and she pushed Noah off her gently so that they were both almost sitting facing each other. A tear slid down her cheek "baby what's wrong" Puckerman asked worriedly. "Finn" the diva whispered. Puck saw the look in her eye and knew what he had to do. Getting to his feet he headed towards her window.

After sliding it open he turned to look at her "I wish for once it could be all about Noah". Giving her one last lingering look he climbed out her window leaving her alone with her thoughts. To her it wasn't all about Finn anymore.

...

2 weeks later

Rachel walked into school with her fake smile plastered on her face trying to forget what had happened two weeks earlier between her and Noah. Coming out of her thoughts she saw her boyfriend making his way over to her goofy trade mark grin in place.

"Hey Rach" he greeted her with a light peck on the lips. "Good Morning Finn" she replied with her still fake grin. Finn slipped his hand in hers and smiled down at her "'I'll walk you to your locker". Rachel nodded her head and they headed towards her locker with Finn chatting away and Rachel uncharacteristically staying silent.

Finn stopped talking when they got Rachel's locker and looked down her with a little concern "err Rachel are you ok. I mean you're like being really quiet" the Jewish girl turned to answer him when a certain mow-hawked boy caught her attention.

Puck looked up as walked down the corridor one hand gripping the strap of his backpack. Feeling eyes on him he look up underneath is long eyelashes to see Rachel's gaze burning into him.

Finn began to turn to see what or who had grabbed Rachel's attention. Puck took that moment to duck around the corner. All Finn saw was kids walking around laughing and talking with friends.

"Rachel seriously what's up your like uh stracted" he said still feeling confused. Rachel rolled her eyes "it's distracted Finn" The petite girl replied "and to answer your question Finn yes I'm just fine" she went on trying hard not to give away her concerns.

Looking up into his eyes she studied him for a moment. "Finn" she asked. The tall boy smiled "yeah Rach" he replied. The diva let out a little breath "at the end of this year are your going I err I mean will you try to stop me from leaving for New York". Finn scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet before looking up at her again "I guess I was hoping you'd change your mind and stay here with me" he told her honestly. Rachel stepped back from him.

"No Finn I will not change my mind. I thought you had accepted this thing between us is just until the end of the year" she sighed angrily. Finn reached out for her hand "I love you Rachel and you're supposed to fight for what you love" he tried to counter her but she pulled her hand away from him.

"But I don't love you!" she yelled. Everyone in the hallway came to a silent stand still. Finn looked at Rachel with hurt and confusion etched on his face. The tiny girl turned away from him as tears ran down her face.

"You don't love me but I thought-"he tried to say but Rachel cut him off "I'm sorry Finn but I'm breaking up with you" bending down slightly she grabbed the handle of her wheelie bag and walked off leaving a shocked Finn in the middle of the silent students.

...

By lunch time the whole school was talking about the Finchel break up. Puck had heard from Mike during football practice. Now all he kept thinking was it anything to with his admission to Rachel. That was the moment he realised that he had to talk to her. But he didn't know yet Rachel thought the same thing. They had to talk.

Rachel ate her lunch alone in the Choir room knowing that right after lunch was Glee. Plus she just really needed to be alone. She'd shocked herself with her hallway break up with Finn but what she couldn't get over was the reason she ended it wasn't because she knew he'd hold her back. It was because Noah's confession had helped her to realise she was just as in love with him as he was with her and it was no longer something she could ignore.

...

After everyone one was seated and ready to begin. Mr Schu clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Welcome back guys. Before we begin with today's lesson does anyway have anything they'd like to share?" the teacher asked her Choir group.

Rachel shot her hand up right away. "If I could Mr Schu I have something I'd like to share". Will nodded his head and motioned for Rachel to come down to the front of the group.

"Before I begin I have to say this song wasn't prepared. I recently came realise I made mistake and this me getting it right"

Puck thinking Rachel was going to sing to Finn about regretting breaking up with him head for door. His hand reached the handle as she began to sing and he froze at the familiar words.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

Turning around slowly he found Rachel looking at him with pleading teary eyes and He knew she was trying to make it right with him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_. 

When she finished her part he took a breath this was his cue to join in he was gonna get his girl. Rachel felt her body relax when the boy she loved with all heart joined into sing their special song.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before?<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

The smile on her face grew bigger when Puck stopped front of her taking her hands in his as he sang to her only for her to take her cue and join him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

Finn couldn't take what he was seeing happen in front of him and he jumped to his feet planning to go for Puck. But Mike and Santana both pulled him back as he struggle as the oblivious couple kept on singing.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now_

As the song came to an end both Rachel and Puck let go of a breath and starred deeply into each other others eyes waiting other's next move. Wondering what was going to happen next.

Looking down at their intertwined hands Rachel smiled even more and looked up at him "I love you Noah. It's always about you. You always cross my mind.

Without warning Puck pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips into hears in a searing kiss. Finn looked on angrily as Mike and Santana held onto him. Both of them along with entire group and Will looked on with grins at the new couple forming in front of them.

Puck tangled his fingers though Rachel's hair when he felt her arms lace around his neck and in a un Puck like fashion he nuzzled his nose against hers. "You're my girl now" he told her softly as she opened her eyes to look at him and smiled.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

END

**A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed my story I was trying to give a kind of angst kind vibe not sure if you'll find it to be like that. All comments welcome along constructive criticism. **


End file.
